Trials of True Love
by Corrinn
Summary: A Gentleman's Dignity fanfiction: This is just a few scenes with Yoon and Meahri where we get to see his side of things. Better description inside.


**Hello hello to my readers. I watched this show not too long ago, and I just couldn't resist writing something for it. We get to see Meahri's actions and reactions every time she's around Yoon, but what is he thinking? You can see the looks he gives her progress from "my best friend's cute little sister" to "I actually love her." How does he get to that point? Well, here is my take on it. I don't go through every one of their interactions, just a bunch of them. Thank you guys for reading and go ahead and review if you like it! :)**

**Finally, before we get to the different scenes, I do not own "A Gentleman's Dignity." Any phrases or scenes are taken from the show and I've only put my spin on things, well and maybe paraphrased some stuff.**

**Scene 1:**

"Oppa! Oppa!"

Yoon looked around to see who was hollering. A cute woman ran toward the group of guys. Tae San smiled, holding his arms out to the young woman. That couldn't be Meahri?! She looked, well, different. Older, pretty... Yoon mentally shook his head. This was Meahri running at them. Basically his kid sister. He had watched her grow up, but apparently she had grown up even more in the years she'd been away.

A wild mass of hair and clothes hit him in the chest, wrapping arms around his waist. He had to put his arms around the warm body just to make sure they wouldn't fall to the ground. Tae San looked at him, a little annoyed that his own sister hugged his best friend before her own brother. Upon hearing the comments, Meahri pulled away and hugged her brother. Yoon was still in shock at how nice she'd felt in his arms.

**Scene 2:**

Yoon knew it would be awkward if he stayed in Tae San's house now that Meahri was back. He made sure to go over and pack up his things as quickly as he could. This was the final duffel bag of clothes and other personal items. He could hear the door open and close, so he took one final look at the last item he stuck in his bag before zipping it up and leaving the room. He was surprised to see Meahri standing in the living room.

She insisted on making coffee. He tried declining, really he did, but there was something exciting about her, something he couldn't place his finger on. Yoon watched her walk to the kitchen. He knew he should leave before the coffee, he didn't want her falsely getting her hopes up. There was just no way he could be with her. He saw her straining to get the saucers from the very top shelf and rushed over. She was too short to get the plates easily. As she squeaked at them falling on her head, he leaned in and shot his hand up, catching the plates before they could land on her.

Meahri looked up at him as he looked down at her. He could feel her breath on his chin. Warning bells went off in his head. 'Too close, too close!' they seemed to scream. Yoon looked down and saw Meahri looking at him with longing. He left quickly after that, making his way to his office. He sat down in his chair and opened the duffel bag. On top was a wedding picture of him and his wife. Yoon was confused about the pounding of his heart when he thought about the nearness of Meahri in that one moment. The only woman to ever have done that to him had been his wife.

**Scene 3:**

It was not the first time Meahri had barged into his office, threatening to sue someone. This time it was Teacher Seo, who really had done nothing. Meahri was grasping at straws, trying to figure out who she could sue to spend more time with the lawyer, and that lawyer knew it. He listened to her for a moment or two in amusement before cutting her off so she wouldn't make more of a fool out of herself.

"Sounds good! By the way, my fee is $500 an hour."

Yoon watched as Meahri sputtered at the fact that he would even charge her a fee for his services. When she backed down on her latest lawsuit threat, he couldn't help the smile that came across his face as she ran out the door. She really was cute, and he didn't mind thinking so.

Later that day at the auto repair shop, Do Jin decided to trick his friend into admitting his feelings. It seemed that he was the only one that noticed Yoon's reactions toward Meahri. He could see that something was bugging Yoon. The poor man could hardly sit still. They talked about different things for a while, then talked to the mechanic, and finally, Do Jin found his opening.

"So when you're driving on a rainy day, where is Meahri the prettiest?"

"Her eyes and nose..."

Yoon froze and looked at Do Jin, who was getting a kick out of it. He knew his friend would never say anything to the other two, especially the young girl's brother, but still. Once it had finally registered exactly what he said, he tried to hide his shock by talking to the mechanic, then ignoring Do Jin's amused comments all together.

As he flipped through the magazine, his thoughts were running away with him. Were those really her best features? Her smile was beautiful, she had long slender fingers, she... What was wrong with him? 'Stop it Yoon' he commanded himself. 'That's your best friend's sister. It's just wrong to think of her like that.'

**Scene 4:**

Yoon was curious about what he could have left behind that Meahri was so desperate for him to get back. Not to mention, if he really thought about it, he missed seeing her. It had been a few days since she came into his office. He met her in the gardens, against his better judgment. The more time he spent with her, the more he could feel his heart opening up. That could end poorly for them both. She pulled out a spoon, and he almost laughed. He convinced her that the spoon wasn't his and that she should go. He couldn't resist giving her hair a ruffle and then straightening it out for her. It felt as soft as it looked. Yoon knew he had to leave before saying or doing something stupid.

As he walked away, his mouth opened up before his brain could shut it down. "Go home early. After the sun sets, someone might try to kidnap you because you're pretty."

It felt good to tell her he thought she was pretty. It was harmless, right? Everyone thought she was pretty, so Yoon was just stating a fact. It wasn't as though he told her he wanted to marry her or something. His heart felt a little lighter as he walked away to go back to his office. The smile he wore stayed with him the rest of the day.

**Scene 5:**

Yoon sat at his desk, talking to one of his juniors over speaker phone when Meahri stomped into the room. She demanded that she would sue his coworker, but he threw it back at her asking if she had proof. He couldn't help trying to push her away as much as possible. This was just another thing she was doing to get closer to him, but he couldn't let that happen.

Something warm and wet pressed against his cheek, and Yoon looked up in shock as his heart tripped over itself. She just kissed him. Meahri just kissed him! He jumped up and grabbed her arm as she tried to leave, his heart racing. He wanted to kiss her back, but that would just make things worse. Yoon did the only thing he could think of: he scolded her like a misbehaving child. He focused on how young she was and that she was just barely an adult. She should not be able to mess with his head as much as she was.

She yelled at him for treating her like a child, even though she was twenty four. Yoon couldn't even form a response. His brain told him to make her leave, while his heart told him to kiss her to shut her up. He watched her, like he seemed to do a lot lately, as she stomped out of his office. His thoughts were in a turmoil. He really shouldn't be thinking about his best friend's baby sister in that way.

**Scene 6:**

Jealousy was not a word that Yoon was used to, but he was quickly becoming familiar with the feeling. He watched Meahri as she talked to the young man with the reddish hair. They seemed to know each other quite well. There was flirting on both sides, and plenty of smiling. It took a lot of willpower for Yoon to not barge in and make a fool of himself. He had to keep his mouth shut and walk on like nothing was wrong.

Later that night, he sat with Do Jin in silence. He said one word "younger" and it threw them into a mini argument. Try as he might to remain aloof and out of the picture, he couldn't stand the fact that his Meahri was looking at another guy. A _younger_ guy, in fact. The difference between his own and Meahri's age was already an insurmountable problem, but it would make things impossible if she were to prefer younger men. Yoon wanted to bang his head against a wall. Why should he care who she went out with?!

**Scene 7:**

Yoon had always hated to see her cry. Lately, it was getting harder and harder to hide his emotions around her. He could have kicked himself later for what happened at his birthday party, but his body reacted without his consent. She was trying to make it a fun birthday party for him. It warmed him to see that she thought enough of him to get him a cake and candles. Truth be told, the little boy side of him still loved blowing out the candles and making a wish. When the other women in the room made fun of her for it, he wanted to slap them. How dare they make his Meahri cry!

To make matters worse, her own brother was embarrassing her even more. Tae San stood and dragged her toward the door, all the while Meahri was crying and trying to get away from his steel grip. Yoon shot his hand out, stood up, and told his best friend to let go of the young woman, much to everyone's, including his own, shock. The reserved, hides his emotions, lawyer made a brief stand for the girl he was having trouble getting out of his head. It exposed his feelings to everyone in the room. He knew Tae San would have words with him later, but he didn't care.

At the bar, Tae San told him that he trusted his friend to do the right thing. As much as it hurt to for him to say, Yoon agreed that he was doing his best, and that what Tae San is afraid of happening won't happen. He was doing his best to prevent it. Yoon felt a small sense of relief as the two drank together that Tae San finally knew his feelings for Meahri. He would still have to block her feelings and hide his own from her, but Tae San knew he wouldn't do anything to harm their friendship.

**Scene 8:**

He can't help himself. He could see her crying on the curb across the street as he hid behind a sign. Finally, the taxi he called showed up. She got in, and a few seconds later his phone rang. It was the taxi service calling to tell him they couldn't find the customer. Without thinking, he mentioned that he saw her get in the taxi. Seconds later, she climbed back out of the taxi, looking for him. He tried to hide, but she found him quickly.

What happened next had him more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. Meahri decided to try to run across a busy street to get to him. She nearly got hit several times before making it to the middle. He jumped into the street in a panic. How stupid could she be? This was crazy. It was even more crazy that he ran through traffic to get to her. He knew it was what she wanted, just to be near him. Hell, it was what he wanted too, but he could have kicked himself for being discovered.

Once they made it to the other side, he couldn't stop the scolding that poured from his mouth. His hands were nearly shaking from holding back the desire to run them over her to check for injuries. He wanted to kiss her and hug her to his chest. Meahri really didn't understand just what she did to him. It crushed him to tell her that he would no longer come to her rescue. She needed to depend on her brother.

As he walked away, he could hear her crying. He lowered his head, fighting back his own tears and hardening his heart. She needed to find someone closer to her own age so he wouldn't have to worry about her coming to him again. That would be for the best. Yoon hoped it would happen quickly.

**Scene 9:**

After a rather unsuccessful chat with Colin, Yoon couldn't resist doing something to cheer himself up and the jealousy monster reared its ugly head. Yoon didn't want Meahri in the house alone with Colin. He offered to give Meahri a ride to work, giving the lame excuse that traffic was bad. Whether she believed him or not, he was pleased that she jumped so quickly to grab all of her things and head out the door with him. Tae San would kill him if he knew about the ride to work.

On the way there, Yoon tried to bring up the conversation from the other night where he asked her about her dreams and goals. He was dumbfounded when she turned the whole thing back around on him, lamenting the fact that she liked someone like Yoon: old, less handsome than Do Jin. Yoon could only sit there, surprised at her words as she got out of the car and stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't really think he was not good looking, did she? Old... he thought she didn't care about age...

**Scene 10:**

Yoon looked up from his desk as Meahri bounced into his office. His heart fluttered now every time he saw her and it frustrated him. She wanted to use his hand again for a second, and he didn't stop her from grabbing it. Yoon pressed his lips together, realizing too late that it was a mistake. His skin almost burned from where she grabbed his hand and slipped a bracelet on his wrist. He was suspicious and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater. Sure enough, there was a matching white bracelet around her wrist. Though he really did like the idea of having matching bracelets with her, he knew he had to stop her.

He let her know that he cannot ruin the friendship with her brother and was stunned at her outburst. She yelled that she didn't ask him to take off his wedding ring or buy her a ring. He looked on as she slammed the bracelet down into the trash can and stomped out. He glanced at his ring, suddenly aware that for the first time he was ashamed to still be wearing it. Some small piece of his heart broke as he looked at the thing laying alone in the trash can. She would never know what happened next, especially because of his reaction to the gift. He bent down slowly, picked the bracelet up, and closed his fist around it. After standing back up, he brought his shaking fist to his lips.

**Scene 11:**

The day after the memorial of his wife's death, Yoon followed his best friends as they made their way to the memorial site. They all froze when they saw Meahri walk up to the picture and place flowers in front. As her conversation with her unnie came out, Yoon wanted to hug her and never let her go. It hurt him that she cried because of him. There was a fix for that, but not an easy one. He knew his wife would want him to move on. It was something they had talked about shortly after getting married. Neither one wanted the other to be alone the rest of their lives if something happened to them. Not to mention, his wife had always loved Meahri.

The issue came with the young woman's brother, his best friend, Tae San. Yoon couldn't make himself move because out of the corner of his eye, Tae San was pissed. It was disgraceful for Meahri to talk to his wife about loving him, but Yoon wasn't offended. It just showed him once and for all that Meahri truly loved him. She was able to truly open up to his wife where she couldn't really to others.

**Scene 12:**

Yoon leaned against the railing at the garden where he told Meahri she was pretty. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. One the one side, his friendship with Tae San went back longer than Meahri had been alive. They had been through so much together. Tae San was there for him when his wife died, holding him together with the help of the other two men. He wasn't sure if he would have made it through without their help. On the other side, he wasn't sure what would happen to his heart if he lost Meahri forever. She made him feel young again, she made him feel alive. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Fear washed over him as he thought about not having her with him.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. There stood the person that made his heart flutter, and sure enough, his pulse increased. Yoon could see there was something wrong by the look on her face. He asked if Tae San yelled at her and she told him it had been so bad that her brother was sending her back to America. Yoon struggled to keep his face impassive, but his stomach was wrenched into knots. No! She couldn't be taken away from him!

Meahri asked him why she couldn't love him. Why couldn't he fight her brother to be with her? With each passing second and each question, Yoon could feel his defenses slipping away so he told her to go away. It hurt him as much as it did her to say it, but he couldn't afford to lose her brother. When she asked him to hold onto her, his fingers itched to do so. She had no idea what she did to his insides. Tears started forming in his eyes as Meahri broke down. She was crying because of him once again.

Yoon tried to be as mean as possible. He tried to say enough things to hurt her, to make her hate him. He spat out the fact that she needed to stop speaking informally to him because of their age difference. That only caused her to announce formally that she loved him. It was the first time she had said it that way to his face. Before she could see him break down completely, he told her that her brother had her best interests in mind. He tried to make the goodbye as final as possible and told her to study well and stay healthy.

As he walked away, she said one more thing that finally broke him. Yoon couldn't bring himself to turn around and face her. He was already having trouble holding in the tears. She broke him with her last words. His Meahri told him that she would never forget him, but he was allowed to forget her if he wanted. It took the final tiny bit of his willpower to walk the rest of the way back to his room in the apartment he shared with Do Jin. She had no idea. She would never know that he would never, no _could_ never forget her. She was forever burned into his memory.

His heart was shattering. Yoon thought it felt similar to the time when his wife died, except this time it was a bit worse. He knew where Meahri was going. He knew that instead of leaving this world, never to love another in this life time, she was just leaving the country because of his best friend and he was too cowardly to stop it from happening.

He was too emotional to care whether or not Do Jin or Colin were home, or whether they could hear him if they were. He leaned heavily against his desk, hyperventilating and sobbing that the love of his life was slipping through his fingers, and he could prevent it from happening if only he could handle the wrath of her brother.

**Scene 13:**

Yoon was in his office. His mind was racing. He had been visited by Do Jin, Yi Soo, and Jung Rok all talking about Meahri leaving the country forever. There was still time to get to the airport, or so Do Jin reported. She could miss her plane, she might meet another man. The usually soft spoken Yoon wanted to shout at them that he knew! Didn't they know that it killed him to let her go, but he couldn't risk his friendship with Tae San, could he?

It struck him finally. He couldn't live without her. There was no way he'd let her go to America. He grabbed his suit jacket and ran out of the office, sending up prayers that he would get to her in time. Later Yoon would be glad of the fact that he didn't get pulled over. Think of that, a lawyer breaking the speed limit laws. At the time, though, he didn't care. He had to make it to her before she got on the plane. Yoon parked in record time and ran into the terminal. His secretary had informed him of the flight times and he was cutting it close.

There was a moment of panic when he didn't see her, but then there she was! Meahri had a determined smile on her face as she walked toward the gate that would take her away from Yoon forever. He sprinted over to her and grabbed her wrist. She was shocked, to say the least. Yoon didn't know what to do other than drag her back to his car. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to swing her into his arms and carry her to his car. Instead he pulled her along behind him, threw her stuff inside, and turned to her.

"If my brother finds out..."

Yoon didn't want to hear any more. He knew Tae San's reaction would be justified. Could he really blame the man? Yoon had promised him that he would not pursue Meahri, and not only was he pursuing her, he was standing there holding her tight to his chest. He finally got to hold her and he didn't want to let go.

"I love you, Im Meahri," Yoon spilled out as he hugged her. He held her out in front of him. "I'm sorry for making you suffer. I'm not letting you go... I'll never let you cry alone again."

At her elated nod, he pulled her back into another hug. Their next stop would have to be her brother's house, and both were dreading the outcome. Yoon held her for a while longer, just wanting to enjoy the feel of her in his arms for as long as possible. Tae San could wait for the shocking news.

**Scene 14:**

After several disastrous meetings with Tae San, Yoon cringed at the invitation of his sort of ex best friend. He was supposed to bring Meahri to the cafe for a meeting. He couldn't handle it if Tae San broke ties with the couple once and for all. Meahri needed her brother and Yoon needed his best friend. It just wasn't the same when it wasn't the four guys happily together.

When they arrived, Yoon wasn't surprised to see Jung Rok and Do Jin there as well. Most likely they would be witnesses to whatever Tae San had to say to the couple. They were probably also there to pull Tae San off of Yoon if it came to fists. Yoon felt like a kid again, sitting across from Tae San's stern face. The silence stretched on. Yoon wondered if he would get punched again. Do Jin joked about clearing out all of the breakable stuff, but Tae San waved a hand in irritation. Maybe it wouldn't come to a fist fight, but Yoon knew that even if his friend told him to give Meahri back, he would not be able to do that.

Tae San cleared his throat and told the couple that he would no longer oppose their relationship. The entire group sat in stunned silence. Yoon waited for the catch. Tae San went on to talk about how he couldn't sit by while the two just dated for a little while or broke up two years down the road because then he really would lose them both. The deal for his agreeing to the match was that they had to get married, and they had to make it soon.

"We can!" Yoon spit out almost before Tae San could finish his thought. He didn't care if he shocked everyone else. All he wanted was to be with Meahri for the rest of his life. If he had to make himself look anxious or excited, then he would. "How soon? One month, two weeks, one week?"

The other pair sitting there started cracking jokes about him accepting so quickly without asking Meahri what she thought. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a moment of fear when he realized that he didn't really know whether or not she wanted to get married to an old man like him. Sure she loved him, but maybe marriage wasn't on her mind. She agreed excitedly, then dragged him out of the cafe, babbling about all the things they'd have to do to get ready for the wedding.

Yoon was in heaven. Not only did he get to keep his best friend, but he got to marry the woman he fell so deeply in love with. He almost felt giddy with relief and happiness. Her hand felt so warm in his own, and he gave it a squeeze. When she didn't respond, he looked at her.

Meahri had a stunned look on her face. Yoon held in his panic, but was she reconsidering marrying him? They had only made things official recently. Maybe she didn't want to get married so young, though for him, he knew his age made it difficult to wait for too long. He stopped walking and started questioning her. Was she really okay with this? Did she have some sort of dream wedding? Her response made his heart soar. She had only ever imagined a wedding with him as her husband. After telling her that he would try his best to not make her regret the decision, he pulled her into a hug. Life was perfect in that moment. He had his best friend back and he was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Scene 15:**

The wedding was perfect. All of his friends were there. He couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. It didn't hurt that he was standing next to the most beautiful woman. His heart fluttered at the thought that he had just promised his life to her, and she to him. When the priest introduced them as man and wife, Yoon wanted to shout with happiness.

As they walked back down the aisle together, he was greeted by his three best friends. He shook hands with each one in turn, bowing to Tae San before grabbing his hand. He was beyond happy that he could have the woman he loved and his best friend still. Life was a wonder and wonderful all at the same time.

** I hope everyone enjoyed it. They were so cute together, and you could just feel the turmoil flooding Yoon as he fought his growing feelings. (I'm sure it helps that the actor was awesome!) Anyway, review if you like. Thank you all!**


End file.
